Yuki's Time
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: Yuki has a deadline to meet, and all Shuichi wants is just a little of his time. Yuki decides to give in to Shuichi, only on his own terms. Yaoi  Lemon For Shuchan


Yuki's Time

By: Aoi-chan

Yuki x Shuichi

Shuichi sat quietly on the couch, listening to the clacking sounds of Yuki's typewriter. He had been working on this story for months, and he had three precious days to finish it. During those long months, and even know, he had been all but ignoring Shuichi completely. Yuki had even explicitly warned him what would happen if he disturbed him while he was working.

_"If you so much as breathe too loudly, you're going to wish you never met me..." _The tall blonde had warned him. The look in his eyes then had been a dangerous one.

So, Shuichi sat patiently, watching him, a small smile on his face, reserved for his special Yuki. The sounds from the typewriter stopped, and Shuichi looked up, biting his lip.

" What's with the stupid smile, brat?" He mumbled, looking back at his project and continuing.

"I'm just thinking is all..." The pink-haired boy mumbled softly, whimpering a little as the he were a puppy being scolded for peeing on the carpet.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet while I was working..." He said, listening to Shuichi's sharp intake of air as he fell silent, lying back on the couch, facing away

"I know..." He whispered, staring at the back of the old couch, saying nothing. It was so hard for him, he had so much energy, and he just wanted to let him know just how much he cared, but all Yuki wanted was to finish his book.

Then, after a few moments, A paperball flew and hit Shu in the head, alerting him. He darted up, grumbling for a moment, before he looked adoringly to his lover.

"Go get something for us to eat. I'm getting hungry, and I can't go myself. Besides, then I can get rid of you for a little while." He instructed.

Shuichi scrambled to his side, glomping him eagerly, but being pushed away.

"Just do what I asked. Now." He said, pointing to the door.

"Yukiiiiiii...you're so mean!" He whined

"GO!" He said loudly.

"B...but ...you didn't tell me what you wanted..." he said, poking his fingertips together softly.

"I don't give a crap what you get, just get out of my sight." He grumbled.

The boy nodded then, grabbing his wallet and his backpack, dashing out the door. When he got outside, he tilted his head in thought. Shuichi decided he'd go pick up some burgers and fries, turning and walking in the direction of the nearest burger place.

-Meanwhile-

Yuki sighed softly. The brat was cute, and he did love him, he just wasn't going to tell him. Shuichi must have known that, so why tell him and waste his breath? He reached across his desk, grabbing a cigarette, bringing it to his lips and lighting it. Sure, it was bad for his health, but he was a writer, and having to deal with the stresses of that, and balancing a love life, he felt was enough justification. He stared at the calendar for a moment, then returned to his typing. He was nearly finished.

-Later-

Shuichi waited in line, leaned partly against the counter, holding a paper ticket in his hand, fidgeting with his jacket zipper with the other, sliding it up, and down, and up again while he waited. A few minutes later, a dark-haired woman with a headset on and an apron set down three big bags of burgers and fries, watching as Shu piled them into his backpack, leaving money on the counter and zipping his bag. He pushed open the door, kicking the front of his shoes on the cement before he walked along. Shuichi sang to himself as he walked along the sidewalk. staring up at the crossing sign while he waited. He smiled as he crossed, maybe Yuki was planning to take a break from his work to eat with him! At this thought, he dashed towards the apartment even faster, wrenching open the door and running down the hall.

Yuki looked up as Shuichi walked in the door, setting his backpack on his desk and opening it, handing him two bags, one filled with assorted burgers, and side orders, like fres and onion rings. He then plopped down on the floor, taking out his food and nibbling on a burger.

"What do you think you're doing you little brat?" He asked, pointing to the couch. "I'm working, you go sit over there, away from me and eat." He said, watching as the pink haired one grabbed his things and sat on the couch.

"I love you Yuki!" he chimed out vibrantly, clearly not put off by this.

-Later-

Yuki rose from his chair, putting away his now finished story, moving with ease across the room, standing menacingly over the boy's small figure, grabbing him by the wrists and lifting him, he pinned him against the wall, shifting a little, so he had both his hands clasped in one of his, pulling Shuichi's shirt collar down, nibbling tenderly on his neck, his golden eyes fixated on the boy's face for a moment. Feeling as though his pet was about to say something, he planted a deep, rough kiss on his lips, pushing his body against him. The hand that Yuki had holding his shirt collar down, slowly inched lower, carefully, and skillfully undoing the belt at the boy's waist, then, forcing his shorts down. Yuki dropped him then, grabbing him lazily, bending over his knee, spanking him a few times with the folded belt, listening to his startled cries.

"Such a brat...you're a baby. Babies and brats both deserve spankings." Yuki muttered, stopping after a bit, tugging Shu's briefs down slightly, admiring the reddening bruise he had left.

Shu fell silent then, looking at him curiously, before he was lifted once more, after his shorts and underwear had been left in disarray on the floor, watching as Yuki tossed him down onto his bed uncerimoniously. Yuki carefully unbuttoned his top, dropping it on the floor then, straddling the boy, trying to yank his sweater from his small frame, though Shuichi struggled a bit to keep it on. Seeing the look in the man's eyes, he stopped, sitting perfectly straight then, even lifting his arms to aid his boyfriend. Yuki smirked slightly, reaching for the belt he had taken from Shuichi, pinning his wrists to either side of one of the wooden bars on his bed, using the belt to keep his hands motionless and tightly bound. Yuki left his own bottoms on for the moment, staring angrily down at the boy, though he wasn't angry at all. He slipped to of his fingers into the boys mouth, watching his confusion for a moment, before he softly began to lick and suck on his fingertips.

"Yuki...a...awen't oo gonna 'ake off yar 'ants?" Shuichi asked, his words slurred and muffled as he continued to suck on the man's fingers.

Yuki shook his head, pulling his fingers from the boy's mouth, carefully poking his fingers into the warm puckered hole his lover's tensed rear concealed. He watched in amusement as the boy's member twitched, growing slowly at the touch. Shuichi uttered a soft moan, Yuki's touch felt so good to him.

"Like that, brat?" He asked, though it was plain to see he did. Yuki knew just what it was the Shuichi wanted, the question was:

_To torture the boy, or not?_

_Yes._

Yuki smirked wickedly then, watching as the brat nodded, struggling to try and get his hands free, whimpering softly as Yuki's free hand clasped his member, rubbing it softly, pretending to be an attentive, concerned lover.

He leaned down then, softly brushing his tongue against the soft, warm skin of the boy's most intimate parts, scraping his teeth delicately along it, even sucking gently on it. He withdrew his fingers then, just a little, but immediately pressed them in further, hearing him gasp loudly. Yuki was no fool, he could read Shu's body easily, and he knew all the quick ways to bring him to the brink of getting off. _He was almost there..._

"Ahhh!...Yuki-sama...m...more ..." Shuichi panted out lustfully.

He frowned slightly, his fingers rubbing into him faster, his hand once more stroking his lover's shaft tightly, feeling it pulse and throb, a small trickle of wetness shining at the tip. Yuki licked that away, then immediately stopped. Yuki stood up then, careful to conceal his own arousal from the boy.

"W...wh...what's wrong?...I'm so close..." the pink-haired singer complained.

Yuki lofted his brows a moment.

"You have hands, deal with it on your own..." He mocked, walking out of the room, knowing full well he couldn't deal with it himself.

"Yuki! You're so mean!" He whined, watching as Yuki closed the door.

Sure, he may seem mean now, but when the boy calmed down, almost to the point of being asleep, he intended to return and finish what he started. In the end, he wasn't about to deny himself a little fun, just to torment his lover.

-A Little Later-

Yuki stood up, opening the door quietly, Shuichi was relaxing, his eyes half opened, scowling a little when he entered the room.

"What?" He questioned the tall blonde.

"Shut up brat, or I won't let you loose." He said pointedly.

Shu smiled a little then, calming down immediately, watching as Yuki purposely stretched over him, his bare chest exposed just inches too high for Shuichi to reach, the smell manly, but pleasant, he gazed up, watching as he carefully loosened the belt, tossing it to the floor. Yuki sat back then, giving a small yawn, as if he didn't care. Shuichi whimpered lightly, rubbing his wrists a little bit, before stealing a kiss from Yuki, watching in shock then, as he was pushed down against the bed, the older male kissing down his neck and chest, piercing eyes fixed on the boy's. Shuichi frowned then, looking away.

"What is it now, you pain in the ass?" He muttered.

"You're just going to tease me again, I can feel it."

"The only thing you're going to be feeling is me once I get these pants off, so shut up." Yuki scolded.

Shuichi fell silent then, watching as Yuki pulled away from him, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down, kicking them off onto the floor. He leaned over, to his bedside cabinet, pulling out a small bottle, turning back to the boy. He grabbed Shu's legs, spreading them and draping them over his shoulders. He opened the lid to the bottle, pouring some of the cold fluid onto his fingers, rubbing it into Shuichi's rear, repeating this a few times, before coating some against his own member. He was a rough lover sometimes, but he didn't feel like listening to the brat's incessant whining later. Yuki closed the bottle, putting it away, and drawing the boy's legs back down onto the bed. In one quick motion, he slid against the young male, forcing entrance into the depths of his body. He leaned down, nipping roughly at his chest, leaving small bruises on his pale skin. Yuki looked into his lover's eyes for just a moment, feeling his arms and legs grasping him closer, biting his lip to muffle his moans and gasps.

"Shuichi...am I hurting you?" He asked, in a brief, and rare moment of concern for him.

"J..just a little bit...it's okay though...really..." He whispered softly, leaning up slightly, trying to kiss him.

Yuki moved onto his knees, bringing him upwards. He leaned in then, giving him a deep, passionate kiss, manually moving the boy's petite frame then, closing his eyes for just a moment. He too started to moan then, reaching his hands lower, clasping them on the soft, but squeezable mounds of his cute butt.

"I'm only gonna say this once...so listen good. You're adorable..." He muttered, unable to get that thought out of his head without saying it to him.

Shuichi blushed a little at this, grinning brightly, clinging to the tall blonde, blushing deeper when he noticed he had gotten his juices on yuki's chest and stomach, gasping a little as he felt Yuki's hot finish filling into his rear.

"I love you too Yuki!" He panted softly, knowing that was probably as close as Yuki would get to saying it to him. Shuichi didn't really care, so long as Yuki knew he was loved.

Yuki looked at him for a moment, sighing a little as he cleaned up himself, Shuichi and the mess of clothes. He then put his breifs and pants back on, letting the boy dress too, before he climbed back into the bed, embracing the young boy, kissing the back of his neck.

"Night, brat." He mumbled, closing his eyes and covering up.

"Good night Yuki!" Shuichi cheered, curling up close to him and relaxing.

Yuki quietly held him closer, falling asleep like that, entangled sleepily with his cute lover.


End file.
